Luz de luna
by kierinahana
Summary: es un pequeño sasuhina, espero que les agrade


Luz de Luna

Las noches eran tan frías y tristes, me dolían más que nunca porque desde el día que te encontré aquí en este claro en el bosque llorando tan amargamente por aquel que te robo el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo lo destruyo al igual que tus esperanzas e ilusiones.

**Hinata………………………………..**

Ese es el nombre de aquella damisela nocturna que se metió en mis pensamientos como una musa que te lleva al delirio de la inspiración, si ella es mi inspiración para seguir en pie, para seguir con mi solitaria vida, porque eres el ejemplo de fuerza, poses la fuerza y el valor más grande que allá visto y no lo es física sino es de alma.

Porque dijo esto, fácil, ella todos los días soporta a su padre y su desprecio, el odio de los de su clan, el olvido de aquel al que ella le profeso amor, de aquellos a los que llamo alguna vez amigos y que ahora la arrinconan en un lugar oscuro donde no llega la luz, solo el polvo y la oscuridad la rodea como a una mueca vieja que arrumbas en cualquier lugar y la abandonas en tu pasado, eso es ella, ellos sus amigos siguieron con su vida, se enamoraron , formaron familias y ella está aquí llorando por el desprecio y la soledad por la pérdida del brillo de la luna.

Si es sorprendente que esta damisela a perdido el brillo, la oscuridad la rodea y ella ha dejado que la oscuridad devore su luz y pierda el camino, solo una duda sigue aquí desde que la encontré por que sigue de pie, con aquella cálida sonrisa para los que la lastiman, para los que la olvidaron, solo dime ¿por qué Hinata?, ¿por qué los perdonaste?

Los rayos del sol se muestran y van ahuyentando la oscuridad y lo sorprendente ella vuelve a sonreír, se limpia las lagrimas y esa característica luz regresa, el brillo de sus ojos renace. Se pone en pie y sigue con su cruel destino.

**¿Por qué?............................**

**Porqué se que la vida me tendrá algo bueno algún día Sasuke san**

No puedo creer que ella me ha escuchado, ella me noto su respuesta fue lo que necesito, no puedo evitar que la esperanza regrese a mí, la idea de un nuevo camino, la luz de una nueva vida me hace sonreír no con arrogancia sino desde el alma.

**Vamos Sasuke san tenemos una misión que cumplir…….**

Lo olvidaba ella y yo partimos a una misión juntos, una misión que muchos no creerán pero ella y yo tenemos que cargar con el peso de la resurrección de un clan, de un prestigio, de construir un futuro mejor para los dos, para un futuro Uchiha que está por venir.

* * *

La luna vuelve a posarse en el cielo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la oscuridad no me importa porque tengo una luna que me entrega su luz para que la oscuridad la devores, porque ella es mi luz y yo su oscuridad.

**Sasuke kun que piensas……………**

**En nuestro futuro Hinata, en nuestro futuro……….**

Esa sonrisa me hace olvidar el pasado, el dolor, el odio, la tristeza y el remordimiento de mi actos, porque desde que regrese la luna se poso en mí y me enamoro con sus enigmáticas etapas, con su brillo de unos días, con su oscuridad de otros, con su sonrisa, su timidez y su sencillez pero sobre todo con su perfección, porque para mí ella es perfecta.

_**Si la perfecta señora Uchiha………………**_

**otoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Un grito retumba por toda la mansión Uchiha, salgo corriendo, pues aquel grito proviene de la habitación de Itachi, mi pequeño rayo de luna, mi corazón late con tal rapidez, mi cuerpo reacciona siguiendo lo que dicta mi corazón, mientras que mi mente se nubla, la ida de perder a mi pequeño me ciega.

Llego aquella habitación donde un pequeño de tan solo dos años edad se esconde debajo de la pequeña manta, mi cuerpo se relaja al ver que no hay peligro pero mi corazón se paraliza al ver aquellos cristales salir de sus perlas negras.

Oto san – mi pequeño estira sus pequeños brazos en busca de mi protección, me acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con calidez y amor, si porque es el reflejo del amor entre una luna opaca y la noche.

Escucho unos delicados pasos en dirección a nosotros, mi sonrisa regresa a mi rostro, cuando la veo atravesar aquella puerta.

Mi pequeño se alega de mí en busca de los brazos de la luna, ella lo toma y lo besa, el brillo de mi luna se incrementa.

**Que ocurre amor……………..**

La melodiosa voz se transforma en un calmante para mi corazón.

**Tengo miedo**

Aquellas palabras me sorprende, no quiero que él tenga miedo, no quiero que el sufra

**Todo está bien amor yo estoy aquí**

Sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa y que el brillo de sus perlas regrese, la abraza con fuerza mientras ella me sonríe y estira su mano en mi dirección, la tomo y los abrazo a los dos quiero que sientan que siempre estaré ahí para protegerlos, para amarlos.

Vamos adormir escucho su voz, ninguno se niega, nos encaminamos a la recamara principal, ella lo recuesta en medio de los dos, Itachi con sus pequeñas manos nos toma ambos, no puedo evitar preguntar a que le tiene miedo y su repuesta me congela.

**A la oscuridad…………………………….**

**Pero amor tú eres el brillo de la luna que alega la oscuridad que invade a la noche y a la luna.**

Aquellas palabras me sorprenden pero en verdad eso es él, el brillo de la luna que alega a la oscuridad porque desde que el llego a nuestro lado nunca más hubo noches negras, solo noches rodeadas de aquel brillo de luna.

Porque mi luna ya no es opaca y mucho menos oscura y porque la noche ya no está rodeado se oscuridad.

**Es la luz de la luna.**


End file.
